


Bonechime

by kaitain



Category: Baten Kaitos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3846907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitain/pseuds/kaitain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>(</i>poetry<i>)</i> <i>Arioch pastiche.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonechime

**Author's Note:**

> a short poem i wrote in february! i love writing about melodia.

oh, and there is the red crescent smile  
distorting the ivory of her bright girlish face.  
beneath the snow-fringe of lifeless hair upon her brow–  
yes, there, the flash of teeth:  
arioch pastiche.  
  
oh, but for the sweet world before her,  
laid out ripe for the taking; it trembles  
as a succulent fruit would on the vine,  
skin stretched tight and ready to be broken:  
her nails and teeth are poised.  
  
oh, how the ossuary echos. the femurs  
creak and the tibiae clatter in the breeze.  
the bones of her fingers are sunk in the peachpit  
of the world; her cloak is bleached marrow-rot,  
white as a star-shadow, white as the vengeful sun  
that pierces the eyes of the hubristic.  
  
she glides forth as the raven flies–  
blinding girl, mother-of-pearl,  
mother-of-god, child of death–  
bearing the melody of cor hydrae;  
it hovers about her: a shield, a halo,  
a monstrous thousandfold chorus.  
  
sing, all ye faithful.


End file.
